Civil War
by gonelikeme
Summary: Post HOO. After the Giant War, not everything went as planned. The Camps did not unite in peace, but the ancient rivalry was reignited. Now, the Greeks face the Romans for ultimate control over the US. The Gods have taken sides, but Heroes will change the tide. Betrayal, Death and Destruction run rampant... There are only two options: Victory or Defeat.


New story, and this one's pure PJO. I've always thought it would be interesting to have demigods fighting over the US, like the Civil War all over again.

It's after the Giant war. You'll slowly learn how it happened, who has died etc.

The first chapter has a completely random demigod as narrator, after that I'll probably switch to… Can't ruin the surprise!

* * *

**Prologue**

Steve Marks POV

Hi. I'm Marks. Steve Marks. James bond, right?

Any way, until a week or so ago, my life was great. My family was wealthy, I lived in a big house with my mom and step-dad. Yeah, step-dad. I never knew my dad, but I didn't care. It didn't change who I was, right?

How wrong I was.

It all started when a pink poodle walked into my classroom. Or at least, that's what most people saw. All I saw was a giant black dog whose face said, _Ooh, that guy in the third row looks tasty. _Unforntunatly, "that guy in the third row" was me.

Two of my classmates stood up. Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. They really confused me. Leo had his locker next to mine and this one time, Percy had walked up. The only things I caught from their conversation were their parting words. Percy had said, no growled even, "Back off, traitor. He's mine." to which Leo had said "No, he isn't."

Apart from that one time, Leo was the class clown, cracking bad jokes and constantly flirting with ladies, whilst Percy was probably the most well-liked guy in school. He was nice to everyone and good at sports. The only thing they shared were ADHD, dyslexia and math as their final period on fridays. Three things which I also shared.

Back to the huge dog trying to kill me. Percy bought out an item I had seen him playing with before, a pen, and uncapped it. It grew into a four foot long bronze sword. Yeah, uhhhhh...

He threw it at the dog which, as soon as the sword touched it, promptly exploded, scattering gold powder everywhere. The entire class screamed.

"Perseus Jackson!" the teacher screamed. "How dare you bring a knife to school, and kill a defenseless poodle!"

Percy sighed and snapped his fingers. "Perseus Jackson never attended this school, neither did Steve Marks or Leo Valdez."

At his words, everybody got a sleepy look in their eyes, dazed even.

During the prior confusion, Leo had dragged me out of the room, into the hallway. He pushed me to the door which led out the front gates.

"Where are we going? Leo..."

He had an almost desperate look in his eyes. "We've got to get away from Percy, to get to one of the bases. Now!"

In case you didn't know, I live in Denver and I'm pretty sure I've never seen a base full of sword wielding kids before.

"My ship's just a couple of blocks from here, by the warehouses," Leo explained. "We just need t-"

Leo hit the ground hard as Percy, coming out of nowhere, tackled him.

"Get behind me Steve," Percy commanded, getting up. "Leo's betrayed his friends before, his own kind. Don't trust him."

"I wasn't the only one though, was I?" Leo threw back.

The green-eyed boy merely growled.

"Back off, Percy," Leo said, changing the subject. I noticed a strange light, like fire, flickering on his palms. "Steve's ours."

"Look guys, please. What do you want with me?"

They, of course, ignored me.

"He's greek, Leo. Can't you feel it?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I can't." A ball of fire came out of Leo's hand and flew at me and Percy.

Percy quickly pushed me behind a dumpster, but wasn't fast enough to avoid it himself. He took it in the stomach and, apparently not feeling the heat, swatted out the flames on his t-shirt. The only evidence he had ever had a fireball thrown at him was the huge hole in his t-shirt.

"Stay there." he commanded me.

I pressed my back against the dumpster and nodded, too shocked to do much else. I decided to trust Percy, he _had_ just taken a fireball for me after all.

Percy walked until he was out of my line of sight. I could hear their voices behind me.

"If you were up against anyone else, Leo, you'd probably win," Percy said. "But you know fire just doesn't stand up to water."

"You'd be surprised how fast I can make water evaporate."

Water? Did Percy have some sort of powers too? To do with water?

Leo screamed and suddenly the temperature on the street skyrocketed. Then a hissing sound filled the alley, followed by steam, so much steam I could barely see five feet in front of me.

Weirdly, my vision suddenly cleared. The steam seemingly gravitated towards the fight.

I risked a glance around the corner of the dumpster. Percy held his hands out in front of him, directing all the steam towards Leo who frantically batted it away, even setting his hands on fire, probably trying to get it to evaporate. Soon, the steam had formed a perfect three foot wide sphere around the fireboy's head.

Leo roared and charged strait... into a wall. He fell to the ground, possibly knocked out. The steam stayed in place. Anticlimatic, huh?

Percy turned and ran, grabbing me in the process. We ran for maybe a few blocks, and I thanked God that I was pretty fit. I assumed Percy knew where he was going. We eventually slowed to a walk.

"Listen, Percy," He jumped, as if shocked. He really _was _on edge."Before we go any further, just tell me. What's happening?"

He sighed. "Well, simply, yo-" He froze.

"What?"

"Leo's just burned through the steam."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was holding it in place! Come on!"

We ran another few blocks before Percy stopped. "Nico!" he called.

A boy, maybe sixteen or so, wearing an aviator's jacket, stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, Perce," he raised his eyebrows. "Why do you look sixteen?"

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot."

He clicked his fingers and suddenly he didn't look my age anymore, no, he looked college age. Taller, stronger, the kind of guy I figured girls would swoon over.

"Nico," he said. "I got Steve here from Leo. Take him back to Boston base. It's raining there, right?"

Nico nodded.

"Great, I'll just 'port to a puddle there or something."

I interjected. "Wait, Percy, why can't I go with you?"

Yeah, yeah, I know. Kinda wimpy. But come on, Percy was just sending me off with some complete stranger. Percy was my friend, sort of, I trusted him. I didn't trust Nico yet.

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, if Nico does it with three people, he'll be in a coma for a week. And last time I tried. my partener was cut in half,"

At my shocked expression, he said, "Don't worry, I only tested it on a monster I was trying to kill."

I sighed in relief.

"Anyway, you can trust Nico. Trust me enough to trust Nico, please."

I nodded, "Okay, see you there."

"Bye, guys." He gave me a final smile before he turned and walked away.

"Bye, Percy." Nico replied.

Nico grabbed my arm and, after a few moments of feeling the world around me darkening and compressing, it was suddenly raining. We stood in front of a red-bricked building.

Nico smiled. "Welcome to Boston base."

* * *

**Okay, end of chappie one! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I hope to update after 3 reviews or so. Love you all!  
**

**R&R,  
**

**-Gatekeeper  
**


End file.
